Valentines
by derekngarcia
Summary: Emily and Hotch spend Valentines day together!


Happy Valentines Day!

Emily was looking at herself in the mirror.

Picking up her phone she decided to take a picture and sent it to JJ and Garcia. They were on their way round anyway but they both replied saying she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a red dress, bold red lipstick and her hair in curly waves going down her back.

There was a knock on her door and suddenly she got nervous. She knew it was her friends but she couldn't stop the nervous feeling she had at the bottom of her stomach.

'Hey you guys come in,' Emily said with a smile.

'Em, you look gorgeous,' Garcia shrieked.

'Shh, thank you though,' Emily said with a laugh.

'You really do look amazing,' JJ said.

'Thanks, do you think...'

'Hotch will love it,' Garcia said firmly.

'Do you think I should wear like a cardigan over it or something?'

'Emily... no you shouldn't, you look beautiful without it, come on, why are you nervous? Hotch has seen you loads of times and he loves you,' JJ said reassuringly.

'I know but I could either make this night really romantic or I could ruin our relationship completely and I don't want to do that,' Emily expressed her concerns.

'You won't ruin your relationship at all,' Penelope told her.

'Alright and you think that what I got him was okay?'

'What you got him is the best Valentines present anyone could get,' JJ said with a bright smile and Penelope agreed.

'Okay he said that he was leaving now, oh maybe I should just cancel.'

'When did you get so insecure? This will be the most amazing night of your life, so you have to make sure you tell me all about it tomorrow and especially all the amazing sex...'

'Penelope...' Emily stopped her friend from talking whilst JJ laughed.

'Alright come on lets go, leave you two alone, so we're not here when he gets here to see you.'

'Bye, have a good night,' Emily called out to her two best friends. 'Now I really got to pee,' she said to herself.

A few minutes later Hotch knocked on the door and Emily went to open it.

'Wish me luck Sergio,' Emily said, stroking her cats head before going to open the door. 'Hey come in,' Emily said with a smile, and if she was nervous he couldn't tell.

'Hey you look... beautiful... sexy... breathtaking,' Hotch said and then gave her a kiss.

'Thank you, you look very handsome yourself,' Emily gave him a shy smile. She didn't feel as nervous now.

A few hours later Emily and Hotch had just finished dinner.

'Hold on, I'll be back in a minute,' Emily said with a smile. She didn't feel too bad about telling him.

Hotch had just told her that he booked her in for a spa the following week so Emily said she'd get his present.

Emily had a look on her face and bit her lip when she came back. She was really excited to know how we would react. 'I don't know if you'll like it but I hope you do...'

'I'll love it,' Hotch said seriously.

Emily took a deep breath as Hotch started opening the present, she gave him a card too. 'Do you want a coffee or anything? I might just...'

'Stay,' Hotch told her firmly but softly.

'Okay,' Emily agreed and he gave her a kiss. 'Oh my god it's really stupid now that I think about it,' Emily took another deep breath.

'It won't be,' Hotch said, giving her a look. He opened it and took out the mug.

'Why don't you look at the card instead,' Emily suggested quickly.

'I love it,' Hotch said with a smile. He looked at the picture on the mug carefully until he realised what it was.

It was an ultrasound picture.

'Oh my god you're pregnant?' Hotch asked, needing conformation.

'Are you okay with that?' Emily said after giving a nod.

'I'm more than okay with it,' Hotch answered with a bright smile. 'I'm going to be a dad again...' Hotch said in shock, putting his hand on her belly. 'I'm so happy, how long have you known?'

'I'm glad you're happy... I kind of didn't know how to tell you I was pregnant, so I decided to do this instead and I've known for a couple of weeks...' Emily answered honestly.

'This is the best Valentines EVER,' Hotch said, giving Emily another passionate kiss and Emily returned the kiss.

Something I wrote because I was bored.


End file.
